An investigation of ring opening polymerizations and copolymerization of anhydro sugar derivatives. Synthesis, isolation and characterization of pure stereoregular polymers and copolymers. A systematic investigation of derivatives and systems appropriate for the stereoregular stepwise synthesis of oligosaccharides. Conversion of products to free glycosides and characterization.